Ieric
The Ierics are a reptillian humanoid species from the planet Iervos. Ierics - Plurvesicares aperius Pronunciation and Forms *Ieric - "EE-err-ick" - Used to describe a single alien *Ierici - "EE-err-iss-ee" - Used to describe something belonging to or of the Ierics *Ierics - "EE-rix" - Used to describle multiple aliens Note: Where the pronunciation is describe "EE-err," it is not a slow sound, but said very quickly. This often leads others to mistake their name as pronounced "yehr-ick" or the "yehr-ix" Etymology The name comes from the Ierics own language. The word 'Ier' translates to 'blade,' and the latter syllable, "ic" derives from the word 'icos,' meaning 'people.' Thus, the name translates roughly to "the Bladed People," or "the Bladed Ones," but a more appropriate translation would be "People with Blades," or "Ones with Blades." Latin Species Designation The name Plurvesicares aperio, the Ierics being called that by human scientists, aptly describes the Ierics. Plurvesicares comes from plures, meaning "many," vesica, meaning "blade," and res, meaning "being" or "living thing." The species designation, aperius, comes from aperio, meaning "reverse." This describes the inverting spines along their backs and joints. Physiology The Ieric race is often considered an odd one. They have very rounded heads, with large, semi-circular crests on the back of their heads. Long spines extend from their elbows, back, and a double set around their digitigrade ankles, and they stand leaned over like raptors, tails behind them for balance. They have two thick fingers and a thumb on each hand, with two toes and two backwards facing thumb-toes on their feet. They have skin that is not particularly thick, but it is tough and leathery. They often refer to species like humans (among others) as 'soft-skins.' What really baffled human scientists when they were first discovered (only bodies were found, to start with) was the hollow spaces throughout their body. Half-devoured and decomposed as the bodies were, they did not know what was originally in these hollow tubes, nor why at one end of each tube, there was a ring of super-dense muscle tissue. The spines were all but gone, so the scientists could not see the collapsible nature of the spines. If so they might have had a hint. The Ieric spines are invertable, and the base of the spine is actually in the middle of the limb or body section it protrudes from. The rings of muscle can invert these blades through the hollow tubes, moving flaps of skin that cover the exit, within the blink of an eye. Thus, the elbow spines would become wrist-swords, and their back spines would stab out of their chests. One set of the ankle spines shoots out just below their knees, while the other protrudes between the two thumb-toes. Psychology Ierics are not at all a superstitious bunch. They are generally very intelligent, and have a far greater attention span than most races. Ierics have much greater hand-eye coordination, among other types, than other species, and an almost supernatural sense of spacial awareness. Despite all this, the brain of an Ieric is on average half the size of the average human brain. Ierics are almost all very self-conscious, and a nervous, jumpy lot. Where a human might suffer from a guilty concience, the typical Ieric is plagued by guilt 1000 times worse. Notable Individuals Cieram Voera is the most notable of Ierics, mainly because of his role in the .:Elite:. Series; indeed, he is one of the three characters the series gets it's name from, and is a major character. Cieram is a United Interstellar Republic Forces (UIRF) Commando officer to start, but discovers the truth of the war he is in, the insanity of his commanding officer. This leads him to switch sides, and bitterness morphs him into a vicious, cold, and cruel killer, even if he fights for good. But he is not as heartless as he appears, even then. Ciscanbro Voera, brother of Cieram, is another notable Ieric. Ciscanbro had vanished years before Cieram switched sides, and it was when Cieram joined the Benders, or the Xtevoni as they are properly called, that he was next seen by a UIR citizen. Ciscanbro ends up leading an elite body-guard force, called the Wardens in our tongue, of the Chrondeskt Nihil. Category:Species Category:Reptillian Category:Humanoid